Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart
Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart (ふたりはプリキュアプリズムスーパーハート Futari wa purikyuapurizumusūpāhāto) is the sequel to a sequel. It is produced by Toei animation. Speculations Synopsis Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Super Heart Episodes Characters The characters Pretty Cure Tankoushoku Riko (建国理子 Tankōshoku Riko) / Cure Pink (キュアピンク Kyuapinku) Voiced by Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese) and Sofia Beguoitte (English Dub) Riko is probably the first Tsundere pink cure to be introduced. She is called a nerd and has the best grades in her school. She has short brown hair that turns into long cotton-candy pink hair when she goes into PreCure mode. Her eyes are a blue-green-gray hue and she has fair skin dotted in freckles. Her fairy is Namel. Midoriiro Makoto (ミドリイロ・マコト Midoriiro Makoto) / Cure Green (キュアグリーン Kyuagurīn) Voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Raina McCleary (English Dub) Makoto follows the typical tom-boy of the team archetype and is the green cure to boot. She is a blond with died green tips of her hair and has hazel eyes. Her pixie-cut blond hair goes down to shoulder when Cure Green and her hair becomes entirely green. She is pretty rough around the edge but once you get to know her she's a huge romantic. She is the star athlete at the school. Her fairy is Napel and she hardly gets along with him. Akai Sei (セイアカイ Akai Sei) / Cure Red (キュアレッド Kyuareddo) Voiced by Mizushima Hana (Japanese) and Erica Mendez (English Dub) Sei's a firey young lady that transfers schools after she moves again with her family. Sei has medium length red hair and orange eyes. Her fairy is Archule and she gets along very well with him. Kiiroi Hana (ハナキロイ Kīroi Hana) / Cure Yellow (キュアイエロー Kyuaierō) Voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (English Dub) Hana is very shy but packs a mean punch if revoked. She has short blond hair and gold eyes. She is very petite and like previously stated she is very strong though. Yuuchi is her mascot/fairy. Aono Yuuyou (あおの ゆうよ Aono Yūyou) / Cure Blue (キュアブルー Kyuaburū) Voiced by Yukiyo Fujii (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (English Dub) Yuuyou is described as elegant and a bit too calm. She has dark blue hair and eyes. She is the tallest Pretty Cure. She has known her mascot/fairy, Muuchile, since she was very young. She has been a Pretty Cure the longest and her hair turns a bit lighter in color and longer in PreCure form. Mascots and other garden of the light Namel (ナメル Nameru) Voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (English Dub) Namel is a fairy from the garden of light. She ends her sentences in "-Eru~". Napel (ナペル Naperu) Voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (English Dub) Despite being a male fairy voiced by a man in Japan all of his English voice actors are female. He ends his sentences with "-Pel~". Archule (アキュール Akyūru) Voiced by Obayashi Yohei (Japanese) and Selena Fujishima (English Dub) He's Sei's mascot/fairy. He ends his sentences with "-Chu~". Yuuchi (ゆうち Yūchi) Voiced by Shimizu Kazuko and Christina Vee (English Dub) She's the stubborn fairy/mascot of Hana. She ends her sentences with "-Chi~". Muuchile (ムチラ Muchira) Voiced by Kanemoto Hisako and Hallie Harris (English Dub) Muuchile is the mascot/fairy of Yuuyou. She ends her sentences with "-Muu~". More coming soon! The antagonists No information is currently available. Minor characters Tankoushoku Ren (タンキョウホンレン Tankoushoku Ren) Voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (English Dub) Riko's older brother that is in High School. He is stoic and almost identical to his younger sister. Mr. and Mrs. Tankoushoku (タンキョウホク Tankoushoku-san and マンカンショク夫人 Tankoushoku-san) Currently neither have speaking parts yet Riko's parents. They, according to her, say she's too stubborn and needs to lighten up. Midoriiro Keiko (ミドリロロケイコ Midorirorokeiko) Voiced by Toshio Naomi (Japanese and in all English dubs) Makoto's divorced mother. She is blond but has green eyes. She works as a waitress as a cafe near her daughter's school. More to come! Items Items are coming soon! Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia References Other Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries